In a conventional induction machine using a squirrel-cage rotor, the difference in a starting torque caused by an input phase and a rotor position is reduced and adjusted and motor efficiency is increased by arranging the rotor slots densely close to the magnet center axis of the rotor (see, for example, PTL 1).
In another conventional induction machine using a squirrel-cage rotor, the induction machine is reduced in size and starting characteristics thereof are improved by arranging conductors only in a region where a permanent magnet is present in the rotor (see, for example, PTL 2).